The present invention relates to a high pressure/vacuum operated apparatus for sewage and mud disposal which is employed to process poisonous discharges from factories or hospitals.
Natural enviroment has been seriously polluted as a result of continual contamination by poisonous chemicals or metals in many heavily industrialized countries for the past decades. The pollution can easily jeopardize the health of the people living in the vicinity of the contaminated area by way of the air, the soil and water empolyed by those people, causing chronic dieases without much notice, this is particularly true in those underdeveloped countries.
To solve the above cited problems, there are a plurality of equipment developed to process the poisonous discharges. Those facilities can be classified into two kinds according to the operation method thereof, i.e., the sediment and chemistry type facilities are most popularly used. The sediment type apparatus is provided with a plurality of filter units through which discharged sewage is led separately so as to make the heavy metals and sewage mud to accumulate at the bottom of the apparatus via sediment with cleaned water flowing through the individual filter units. This kind of apparatus takes up too much space in the first place and is operated with unsatisfactory effect in the second place, and is not regarded as an efficient method of processing the sewage and sewage mud.
Another chemistry type apparatus is also used to process the poisonous sewage wherein the sewage is filled in containers first with proper chemicals added therein next; the processed sewage is then put aside for one or two days, permitting the chemicals to react with the heavy metals contained in the sewage and the sediments thereof will go to the bottom of the containers and the cleaned water is then removed from the containers. Although this method can produce a very good result, the length of operation time and the number of containers used make the method less competitive in the market.